


Last First Kiss

by HuntCl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntCl/pseuds/HuntCl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о любви, дружбе и (не)первых поцелуях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

— Я пригласил Лесли на свидание, — произносит Хантер, присаживаясь на землю рядом с Себастианом.  
Мальчик удивленно смотрит на лучшего друга, тут же улыбаясь, наверное, слишком широко и не натурально.

— Ого, поздравляю, — кое-как выдавливает из себя Смайт, отдергивая футболку. — Прямо настоящее свидание?

Кларингтон кивает, закусывая губу. Видно, он думает о чем-то. Волнуется.  
И Себастиан на все сто процентов уверен, что дело в этой Лесли, будь она неладна.  
Противная и глупая девчонка. И почему она вообще нравится Хантеру?

— Но я немного... Волнуюсь. В смысле, это настоящее свидание, Бас. Что, если мы будем целоваться? — тихо спрашивает Хант, и Бастиан чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, а в голове, почему-то, рождается "гениальнейший" план.

Кларингтону всего четырнадцать, неудивительно, что он ещё не целовался.  
Себастиану тринадцать, и он даже никогда с девочками не гулял. И с мальчиками тоже, ведь все мысли Смайта заняты Хантером чёрт его дери Кларингтоном, лучшим другом Себа.  
Про поцелуи лучше вообще не заикаться.

— Знаешь, девчонки учатся целоваться друг с другом... — задумчиво тянет Себастиан, краем глаза глядя на недоумевающего Хантера.  
Может, он и учится просто прекрасно и разбирается в достаточно сложных для остальных предметах, но временами до него действительно туго доходит.  
И этот раз не является исключением.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Бас? — интересуется Хантер, опираясь спиной о кору дерева. Кажется, он все же понимает, но мало ли, что именно хочет сказать Себастиан.

Тот лишь закатывает глаза, поражаясь непроходимой тупости лучшего друга (а ещё находя её крайне очаровательной, если на то пошло).

— Ты идиот, Кларингтон, — Себастиан качает головой и поворачивается к Хантеру.  
Он думает, что, наверное, спятил, раз решился предложить такое. Смайт спешит спрятать дрожащие руки в карманы и глубоко вздыхает. — Если девчонки учатся целоваться так, почему мы не можем?

Хантер с секунду смотрит на Себастиана, словно переваривая только полученную информацию.  
Это глупо, думает он.  
Очень-очень глупо.

— Ты и сам не умеешь, так что не строй из себя самого умного, — беззлобно фыркает Хант, и Смайт уже задумывается над тем, чтобы сказать что-нибудь колкое.  
Ему, на самом деле, ещё никогда не было так неловко, как сейчас. Ещё никогда он не испытывал резкого желания стереть последние несколько минут из памяти друга.  
Да из своей не помешало бы.

Тем не менее, мальчик набирается смелости, чтобы соврать. Фыркает, глядя на Хантера немного высокомерно.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Кларингтон. Я умею, ясно? Да и к тому же, сам знаешь, что я наполовину француз. А у французов умение целоваться в крови, — говорит Себастиан, пожимая плечами.

Хоть он и выглядит уверенно (старается, вернее), его руки трясутся, и он сжимает их в кулаки.  
Хантеру не обязательно видеть, что тот волнуется. Совершенно не обязательно.  
Но он, похоже, и не обращает на это никакого внимания. Просто смотрит на Себастиана, на самом деле будто сквозь него.

Кларингтона переполняют сомнения.  
Родители всегда, с самого детства твердили, что это неправильно, что так не должно быть.  
С одной стороны Хантер верит им, но с другой... Себастиан не имеет ничего такого в виду, ведь так?

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Кларингтон, а Себастиану в этот момент кажется, что это конец.  
Он прекрасно понимает, что это глупо, но ничего поделать с собой, к сожалению, не может.

Смайту хочется ударить лучшего друга по плечу и убежать, а потом не думать о том, как он оплошался. Вместо этого мальчик улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало, пожимая плечами, мол, не очень-то и хотелось.

На самом деле хотелось. Но это не имело никакого значения.

— Ладно, — произносит Себастиан так, будто ему совсем не обидно. Будто на душе совсем не скребут кошки. — Тогда постарайся не слишком пускать слюни во время поцелуев с Лесли.

Глупый.

И чего он ожидал?

Смайт усмехается, прекрасно имитируя свои эмоции. По правде говоря, он научился этому за то время, что влюблен в Хантера.  
Очень безнадежно, стоит сказать.  
Неважно.  
Мама всегда говорит Себу, что все проходит рано или поздно. Конечно, ее слова обычно о болячках, которые Себастиан то и дело получает, но ему самому кажется, что это работает и в случаях с первой любовью.

А Бастиан действительно любит Хантера, и поделать с этим ничего не может.

— Да ладно тебе, не волнуйся, все пройдет прекрасно, — с улыбкой говорит Смайт, хлопнув друга по плечу.  
На деле ему хочется, чтобы эта Лесли сломала ногу и никогда больше не виделась с Кларингтоном.

Так чертовски глупо.

— Спасибо, Бас, — усмехается Хантер, явно расслабившись.

На секунду в его голове появляется мысль о том, каково это: целовать Себастиана.  
Впрочем, исчезает она так же быстро, как и пришла.  
Хант не позволяет себе возвращаться к ней.

И Смайт обещает себе, что никогда больше не вернется к этому разговору.

 

~

 

Прошло уже четыре года.  
Пожалуй, за это время много воды утекло. Слишком много.

Только вот чувства Себастиана никуда не уходят и по сей день. Странно, ведь он не получает совершенно никакой отдачи.  
Но от этого к Ханту тянет все сильнее.

И Бас медленно сходит с ума, боясь признаться.

 

А Хантер и без этого все знает. Сантана проболталась, и Кларингтон... Не делает ровным счетом ничего. Он просто продолжает делать вид, что все по-прежнему.  
Хоть это и не совсем так.

Слишком сложно.

Он сам не понимает, что делать.

Просто Себастиан вдруг стал каким-то другим, не таким как раньше.  
Стыдно признать, но Кларингтон больше не видит в нем друга. Кого-то больше.  
Кого-то, из-за кого, бывает, не спишь по ночам, перечитывая переписки и в каждом сообщении видя не только дружеский подтекст.

Странно, но Хантеру кажется, что он начинает чувствовать то же самое, каждый раз в голове прокручивая тот разговор года четыре назад, когда Себастиан предложил ему поцеловаться.  
То, что это мог быть первый поцелуй Смайта, Сантана тоже с легкостью поведала Хантеру, аргументируя это тем, что ее сводный брат слишком туп, чтобы самостоятельно признаться в этом.

Только вот Кларингтон не считает его тупым. Он понимает страх своего лучшего друга.  
Бастиан просто боится все испортить.

И Хантер, по правде говоря, тоже боится. Боится того, что слишком часто думает о Себастиане, о том, что могло бы быть, если...  
Никаких "если".

Кларингтон принимает единственное верное решение: игнорировать это.

Себастиан принял это решение еще давно, только вот как-то совсем не помогает.  
И, наверное, не поможет.

Иногда просто нужно выговориться.  
Причём, выговориться тому человеку, который надолго поселился в твоих мыслях и сердце.  
К сожалению, такой возможности у Себастиана нет.

Он часто думает о том, что будет, когда Хантер выпустится из школы и уедет из Огайо.  
Станет ли легче? Поможет ли расстояние?  
Себ не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Точно так же, как и Хантер. Он не знает, исчезнет ли то наваждение, вызванное Себастианом. Не знает, насколько это серьезно.

Знает только, что времени на раздумья остается слишком мало.  
И чем ближе выпускной, тем чаще Кларингтон думает о своем лучшем друге.  
Но друге ли?  
Хантер знает ответ на этот вопрос, знает, но не признается даже самому себе.

 

Себастиан сидит под тем самым деревом, под которым раньше они с Хантером часто проводили время вместе, играя, разговаривая, размышляя о том, круче ли кошки или собаки (Кларингтон тогда с упорством идиота доказывал, что кошки куда лучше). Бас до сих пор помнит, как они спорили об этой ерунде так, будто это не ерунда вовсе, а проблема мирового масштаба.  
Тогда им было шесть и семь.  
Одиннадцать лет прошло, а Себастиан все еще помнит.

Уголки его губ приподнимаются в мягкой улыбке, и, почему-то, он чувствует некоторое умиротворение, хоть где-то в груди все равно чувствуется тупая боль.  
Хантер сейчас, наверное, танцует с какой-нибудь девушкой в красивом платье. Наверное, уже целует или даже больше того.

Предположения Смайта оказываются ложными.

Он понимает это, когда рядом с ним присаживается Кларингтон. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтя, галстук развязан, а верхняя пуговица расстегнута. От него немного пахнет алкоголем, но Хантер точно не пьян.

— Привет, — тихо произносит Кларингтон, повернувшись к Себастиану и пристально глядя на него.

— Почему ты не на выпускном? — задает вполне логичный вопрос Бас, хотя он все же рад, что Хант здесь.

— Там скучно. Знаешь, все эти драмы с выбором Короля и Королевы бала... Не мое, — он пожимает плечами, усмехнувшись.  
Себастиан улыбается тоже, поднимая взгляд в небо.  
Сейчас ночи теплые, однако парень все равно чувствует, как по его коже бегут мурашки.

— Мне хватит вручения свидетельств. Знаешь, эти красные мантии довольно-таки забавные, — добавляет Хант, а Себастиан не может сдержать тихого смешка.  
Нет, он все же идиот.

— Ты меня убиваешь, вместо того, чтобы веселиться, ты сидишь рядом со мной и говоришь про забавные мантии, — Себастиан тихо смеется, качая головой. — Хантер, ты невыносим! Но я...

— Я знаю, — отзывается Кларингтон, придвинувшись чуть ближе.

Смайт удивленно приподнимает брови, чувствуя, как бешенно колотится сердце в груди.  
Хантер знает, но что?

«Только бы не о чувствах, пожалуйста...» — думает Себастиан, сжимая пальцами траву.

Опять эта идиотская напряженная ситуация.  
Отчего-то Хантер вспоминает тот разговор о поцелуе.  
Том поцелуе, который так и не состоялся.

Но, может, стоит это исправить?

Слишком много времени упущено.

— Знаю, что... Я нуждаюсь в поцелуе. Понимаешь, я думаю пригласить одного придурка на свидание, а целоваться как-то не умею, — Хантер пожимает плечами, лукаво улыбнувшись. Себастиан смотрит на него, как на дурака, невольно заливаясь краской. Он... Черт, неужели Кларингтон серьезно?

Сомнения отпадают, когда руки Баса касается чужая рука. Немного неуверенно, но от этого Смайт буквально забывает, как дышать.

— ... А еще я слышал, что умение целоваться у французов в крови, а так как ты наполовину француз... — продолжает Хант, глядя прямо в глаза парня напротив.

Себастиан тихо бурчит: «Идиот», прежде, чем податься вперед и накрыть губы Хантера своими, обнимая того за шеи.  
Руки Кларингтона ложатся на талию Бастиана, и он отвечает на поцелуй, а Смайт позволяет ему вести.

Это не первые поцелуи для них обоих, но это неважно.  
Неважно, что будет потом, что скажут гомофобные родители Ханта. Неважно, как их будет подкалывать Сантана...

Все это неважно, когда два любящих человека наконец счастливы. Счастливы друг с другом, не имеет значения, на одну ночь или на всю жизнь.

Они просто счастливы.


End file.
